


【龙城系列】【樊伟X韩沉】救赎 04 如果我要你死呢

by Jan115



Category: Guardians - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	【龙城系列】【樊伟X韩沉】救赎 04 如果我要你死呢

救护车把他送到医院的时候，我父母也来了，本来他们已经准备好劈头盖脸骂我一顿，后来，大概是看我一副饱受惊吓的样子，也就没有再多说什么。  
他们在和樊伟的父亲通电话，我什么都不懂，只隐约听到，脾脏破裂大出血，全身多处粉碎性骨折，手术风险很高。  
大半夜，我靠在手术室外冰冷的墙上，死死盯着大门，和墙上的灯。我的手脚都在发麻，大脑一片空白，实在站不动，就只能靠着墙根蹲下去，把头埋在手臂里。  
我妈走过来，叫我早点回去休息，毕竟明天还要上课，被我回绝了。她只当我是害怕推了人，要吃官司，就安慰我。可我知道，我害怕的是，如果自己的人生，从今以后，真的再也没有樊伟，会是什么光景，光想到这点可能性，就让我万念俱灰。  
人真的是很讽刺的动物，他在你身边纠缠你，干涉你的私生活，对你无止尽胡搅蛮缠的时候，你只觉得委屈，觉得明明是他撩拨你在先，让你觉得自己是个“不正常”的人，凭什么又不和你挑明关系，不挑明关系，也不放过你，你只想他从你的世界彻底消失，好摆脱他对你的制约，其实你自己都不知道自己，到底是在厌恶他，还是厌恶自己。  
但是现在，一旦他真的要从你世界消失了，你又觉得你的世界就要崩塌了，眼前浮现出来的，全是他鲜活的表情，每一次笑，每一次落泪，每一次眨眼，突然就像电影胶片一样，在你脑内自动播放起来，你不知道这些表情会不会就此成为永久的定格。  
我不吃不喝，在手术室外足足蹲了九个小时。  
直到东方泛出鱼肚白，直到天边露出第一丝曙光。  
樊伟从手术室被推了出来，挂着吊瓶，全身裹着纱布，静静地躺在病床上，看不出一丝生气。  
医生说：“手术比较顺利，但病人还没有脱离危险期，要先等麻药过去看看他苏醒情况再说，也要防止术后并发症。”  
我一条一条记在心里，一路跟着护工把床推到病房。  
我父母叫我回去洗个澡睡一觉，学校可以先请假，被我果断拒绝了，我要留在病房等着他。

那天，樊伟醒来的第一句话是：“韩沉。”  
我几乎是用扑的，冲过去抱住他的手。  
樊伟脸色惨白，说话气若游丝地只能吐几个字。  
“我在。”  
他摸摸我的脸，我才发现自己流泪了。  
“你……别哭……我命大。”  
我本不信神不信佛，但是樊伟躺在床上的这段时间，我忽然想信了，我无数次向上天乞求，如果他可以醒过来，我韩沉从今以后，什么都听他的，他要什么，我便给什么，只求他可以平平安安。  
所以当再次看到那双漂亮的大眼睛睁开的时候，我觉得这世上，可能真的有神明。  
“我要喝水。”他说，我便给他倒了温水，替他擦了嘴。  
“我想吃橘子。”我给剥了两个，一瓣一瓣喂到他嘴里，接住每一个他吐出来的核。  
“我后背痒。”  
“我给你挠挠。”  
“我累了。”  
“我帮你把床放下，你睡一会儿。”  
“我不睡。”  
“听话。”  
“那我睡着了你不许走。”  
“好我不走。”  
“不行，你得拉住我。”  
“好我拉住你。”  
樊伟笑了，第一次笑得那么甜，笑得太阳照进来都失了几分颜色。  
他说：“韩沉你真好。”  
我鼻头一酸，眼泪又差点落下。

因为这次车祸，樊伟缺了很多课，高二下班学期，几乎都是在医院度过的，眼看着就要高考，基本上进重点大学是无望了。  
他爸爸在美国托了关系，帮他在宾夕法尼亚大学工商管理学院弄了一个名额，樊伟死活不肯去，原因是不能和我分开。  
我安慰他，又不是永远见不到了，你每年放假都可以回来，总共一晃眼儿也就几年，我和你还有几十年要在一起呢。  
也许这个几十年听起来真的很诱人，连我自己都心动了。樊伟终于接受了这个提议，整顿行李，飞了美国。  
临走的时候，我推脱要考试，便没有去送他。那天，我在机场的候机大厅，趴在大幅落地玻璃窗外，看他的飞机起飞，飞远，直到消失在视线中，直到机场的夜幕降临。  
那年毕业，我父亲也托了关系，提前把我收入公安系统，从此便成了一名光荣的人民警察。

寒来暑往，我和他，青涩的年少时光，就在懵懵懂懂中悄悄溜走了。

进了大学，樊伟经常给我写信。信里总是夹带着各式各样的照片，有他学校的样子，他吃饭的餐厅，他睡觉的宿舍，还有他和同学的合影，路上街边的小店，各式各样，缤纷多彩。  
他每次在信里都絮絮叨叨会说很久，像汇报工作似的，和我从早汇报到晚，恨不得吃喝拉撒都说个干净。  
我喜欢看他说那些，他一直是个受欢迎的人，去了外面的世界，变得越来越成熟。不像我，在大学里，新交的朋友关系只停留在尚可的阶段，最多就是学校里见到了，聊上两句，平日里依旧是独来独往一个人，但好在有樊伟的信，那些照片我也随身携带，偶尔可以掏出来看看，因此并不觉得自己寂寞。  
我很少回信给他，偶尔回一封，也只是简单地说两句这里的情况，一切都好，叫他不要记挂。  
樊伟也会打电话来，我不动声色地在这头和他聊天，他在电话那头也还是一如从前，说说笑笑维持得很好，也没有提及任何暧昧的陈年往事，所有的关系仿佛都回到了“朋友”这个原点，拿得轻松也放得轻松。  
再后来，他的书信就来得少了，我猜测他大概是课业繁重。他新寄来的照片里，不再是一个人的校园生活，他身边开始有很多朋友围绕着，男男女女，他们搞社团、去社会实践、去逛街、野餐、还有各种节日派对，热热闹闹的看起来很开心。新的照片里，总是反复出现一个姑娘，挽着他的胳膊，把头靠在他肩膀上，笑容甜蜜。  
这样也好，至少他可以拥有自己想要的，光辉灿烂的未来。而我要做的，就是什么都不做，安安静静地等待时间把一切冲淡，等自己的心不再起一丝波澜。我以为只要不见面，所有的事情很快就会回到正轨上。

可是大一那年暑假，樊伟回来了。  
敲开我的门，他拿着手机笑笑地靠在门框上，看到我就给了我一个大大的熊抱。樊伟比原来长高了许多，也结实了许多。头发染成了棕栗色，皮肤还是一样白，睫毛弯弯还是一样好看，但眉宇间已经多了几分成年男子的味道，一股霸道又阳光的雄性荷尔蒙气息扑面而来，瞬间击得我有些头晕目眩。  
“来啦”。我假装若无其事地问他。  
樊伟紧紧箍住我，半撒娇的口气在我耳边说：“我好想你。”  
一瞬间，熟悉的战栗感遍布全身，我不露痕迹地捶了他一下：“这么大个子，还撒娇。”  
他嘿嘿傻笑，自顾自地跳到沙发上横躺，闭起眼睛轻轻哼歌。  
“还是你这儿舒服。”  
“算了吧，美利坚合众国的糖水是不是把你脑子泡坏了？”  
“再好喝的糖水也不如熟悉的配方。”他斜斜看了我一眼：“你呢，学校怎么样？没背着我偷偷谈恋爱吧。”  
“公安学校每天课都是满的，还有体能训练，哪有时间。”  
“借口，有没有姑娘家给你写情书？”  
他忽然凑过来逼视我的眼睛，我一下弹开，头不自然地别开。  
“胡闹，吃什么，我给你弄点儿？”  
他也不追问，懒洋洋地在我背后回答：“我倒是真饿了，飞机上的东西太难吃了，但我不想吃别的。”  
不知什么时候，他已经窜到我身后，像小时候一样从背后勾住我，嘴唇贴着我脖子喷出气，手腕上那串随身携带的佛珠，冰凉地贴住我的侧脸：“我只想吃你。”  
我把学校特训用的招数全使在了他身上，打得他满屋子跑，直嚷嚷求饶。然后两人又笑得滚成一团，倒在沙发上，就像千百个逝去的青春夜一样，就像，他从未离开我身边一样。  
后来我还是随便煮了一点面，吃完，两人又挤回那张沙发，去看他在美国拍的那些照片。  
他一张张给我解释照片的出处，还原那天发生的事情，他说得哈哈大笑，我却全无心思去听，最后貌似不经意地指着照片里的姑娘说：“这姑娘挺好看。”  
“是吧？我也觉得，我女朋友，眼光不错吧？”  
他笑得神采飞扬，却犹如一记重锤打在我心口，让我久久发不出声。

半夜睡得迷迷糊糊，我听到身边传来窸窸窣窣的声音和有些粗重的喘息声，我一个激灵，以为是小偷，勉强睁开眼睛，却看到跪坐在床边的樊伟，一手摸着我的身体，一手伸在裤裆里律动。  
我看着他，他看着我。  
“你到底想干什么。”我听见自己的声音格外平静。  
“是你勾引我，谁叫你这么性感。”他舔舔嘴唇，显得格外se情。  
“你有女朋友。”我提醒他，本意想让他冷静，却使他脸上渐渐显出疑惑，慢慢又变成暴躁的表情。他没有再说话，直接一个猛扑压过来，体型上的优势使我再一次被他摁倒在床，稀里糊涂地他就直接亲上来。  
多年前的夏夜，那个混着烟草味的吻，又回来了。  
“你疯了樊伟，滚开！”他撕扯着我的裤子，我呵斥着，准备字再次使出学校教的绝学。  
“我疯了，我是疯了，我疯了才觉得他她们都没你好看，我只想看你。”他紧紧盯住我的眼神有些迷离又有些疯狂，这一瞬间，我产生了奇怪的念头，也许让他做一次，我们的关系就能不一样。  
像绝望的人抓住的一根稻草，我放弃了抵抗，双手勾住他的头，任他恣意摆弄。  
痛，太痛了。  
他的第一次粗暴又毫无章法，扯开我的裤子，就长驱直入，一点润滑工作也没有，就算我从心理上已经接受了他侵入的准备，生理上还是撕裂地我直掉眼泪。  
一疼，连前面都萎了。  
他大概是第一次看到我哭，也慌了，过来亲我。  
“是不是很疼？”  
“疼……你……畜生！”我咬牙切齿地蹦出几个字，闭上眼决定豁出去一把。  
他俯下身贴住我的胸膛，我回手紧紧抱住他，两个没有经验的人，就这样强行律动起来。  
“韩沉，我，要你。”樊伟在我耳边低低地吼，酥麻的声音刺激着我的感官，心理上的奇异快感让我的分身一下又高昂起来。  
感受到我的接纳，他一下加快了律动的频率，本能地在我身上反复驰骋。耳边，他的那串佛珠一直在发出当啷当啷的声音。我感觉后面有什么黏黏的液体往下淌。我的后穴很痛，持续的撕裂感，让我不自觉去抓他的背。  
樊伟喘息的声音越来越大，撞击的力度也越来越大，在几下失控的节奏之后，他颤抖着在我身体里射出一波波滚烫，然后瘫倒在我胸口，汗湿的身体因为兴奋，泛出微微的红色。  
而我除了痛，什么都没感觉到。  
我像儿时一样，轻轻拍打着他的背。  
“韩沉……你不许……离开我。”  
这是他不知第几次说这句话，但这一瞬间，我忽然产生了强烈的恨意，如果杀人不犯法，我可以下一秒就一刀结束他的性命，和我的。  
“只要，不离开我，我做什么，都可以。”  
“真的？那我要你死呢？”  
他抬起半梦半醒的脸，给我一个泛着傻气的天真微笑：“那我就去死，反正你不能离开我。”  
他说完，大概是太累了，趴在我胸口，没多久，就睡着了。我笨拙地帮他盖好毯子，看了一眼自己半肿胀的欲望，苦笑着去了浴室。  
如果这世上真有神魔道，那我祈求上天，让他和我一起坠入无尽的阿鼻地狱。


End file.
